


ice ice baby

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fluff, Ice Skating, Short & Sweet, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Sweet, rly brief again lol sorry, yugyeoms a great ice skater and bam is NERVOUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “you’re gonna be fine, bam.”“but i don’t know how to ice skate,” bambam whines, other hand gripping the railing. “i’m scared.”





	ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/gifts).



> IM SORRY FOR THE TITLE HFBNFBGB its the only thing I could think of :(
> 
> day 6 has yugbam!!!! tmr is jackbam and then uhhhhhhhh we're gnna do random bam ships and some ot3s and cute ot7 and maybe kid fics too bc TINY BAM

yugyeom giggles as bambam grips his hand tightly -- “you’re gonna be fine, bam.”

 

“but i don’t know  _ how _ to ice skate,” bambam whines, other hand gripping the railing. “i’m scared.”

 

yugyeom just smiles at bambam’s panicked expression. he thinks bambam looks cute like this, flailing about on the ice like a deer trying to walk for the first time. he lets go of bambam’s hand (“ _ yugy! _ what are you doing?!”) and moves so that he’s in front of bambam. “you won’t get anywhere if you don’t try. c’mon, one foot in front of the other, i’ll hold your hand again…”

 

yugyeom takes bambam’s hand back in his own again and gently guides him to skate forward as he moves backwards. “that’s it, bammie, one at a time.”

 

“this is so weird,” bambam complains, still gripping onto the railing. “i don’t think i’m doing that good.”

 

“you’re doing great,” yugyeom reassures, and he continues to teach bambam with a soothing voice. soon, he pulls bambam’s hand off of the railing and suddenly lets go of both of his hands, and bambam squeaks, flailing around as yugyeom skates a few feet away from him. “c’mon, just skate! you’ll be okay!”

 

bambam’s bottom lip trembles a bit, and yugyeom moves forward a bit to make sure bambam doesn’t suddenly panic. he motions for bambam to take a deep breath, and bambam does so before hesitantly skating forward -- he almost slips once or twice, but he manages to get to yugyeom, who pulls him close with a soft smile. “see? you did it.”

 

bambam takes another deep breath and nods. “can we… skate together, but you still hold my hand? not ‘cause i’m nervous or anything…”

 

“cute,” yugyeom mumbles, but he holds bambam’s hand nonetheless, being the guide in their skating. he cheers bambam on softly as they make rounds around the ice skating link, making bambam focus on just the two of them and not anyone else around them. soon, bambam’s asking to let go of yugyeom’s hand, and yugyeom does so, grinning as bambam skates forward and stops at the curve of the ice rink, turning back to yugyeom and saying, “i did it!”

 

“you did!” yugyeom cheers, skating over to bambam and cupping his cheeks, kissing him gently. when he pulls away, he rests his forehead against bambam’s, whispering, “how about we go to the arcade now and eat a bunch of pizza?”

 

“you sure?” bambam frowns up at yugyeom. “you really wanted to do this…”

 

“the hour i spent with you is enough,” yugyeom chuckles, leading him to the entrance of the rink. “besides, anything i do with you makes me feel happy.”

 

“stop being so cheesy, you’ll end up being like the shitty pizzas at the arcade,” bambam grumbles, but he’s grinning either way, letting yugyeom lead him out of the rink. “i love you.”

 

“i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddddd


End file.
